Elias "E.B." Bào
Elias Bào is a member of the 14 Red Dogs Triad currently serving as one of the Red Poles of the Security division. Biography Formerly of House Aquila's Illuminators Legion XXVIII, Bào was bred and born to be a solider and served a lengthy term before was offered the position of "The Chosen" after years of service as a Centurion. Instead, Bào, having long grown tired of bureaucratic red tape and the thought of living solely to protect one man, chose to leave his post in the military and eventually ended up being taken in by the Red Dogs after he came to the aid of a member in a confrontation with several nobles. After a short proving period as a 49 Chai, Bào was promoted to 426 Hung Kwan in his Security subdivision. When not performing his full-time duties, Bào can be found helping out with physical labor for 'The Betterment of Hong Lu' to try and make his home a better and more safe place for everyone and not at all to keep himself visible to anyone who may try to run afoul of business dealings with the Red Dogs. Personal Life Not much is known about what Bào does when not on duty, but that may very well be because in his mind, he is always on duty. The most social thing anyone outside of the Red Dogs have seen of him is sitting in the corner of a bar drinking bourbon by himself. Bào still keeps his military combat jacket bearing the insignia of the Illuminators, although it is not know if this is because of personal attachment or the fear that such a sigil can instill in others. Probably a mix of both. Appearance and Traits Elias Bào is a physically imposing figure, standing 6'4" and weighing 265 lbs. He appears to be around 40 years of age with the same dark buzz cut he he carried throughout his military service (mostly for convenience) and a short beard matching the length of his hair with flecks of gray in it. His muscle mass was honed not in gyms (of which he views vain and narcissistic), but in battle, underground fight clubs, and physical labor. His face also carries numerous small scars, although he has managed to escape any major facial injuries over the years of service. Personality-wise, Bào hates small talk, as he feels it serves no purpose and only hinders getting to the eventual point of a conversation or situation. He is a bit of a stickler for rules and procedure, because rules exist to be followed a holdover from his military upbringing and training. In tandem with this, he also values loyalty and a man's word above all else. He is very protective of the "family" he has found in the Red Dogs, and would have no problem with getting personally involved should any one of them be wronged. Random Facts The surname "Bào" is a sinificaiton of the Mongolian surname Borjigin, the imperial clan of Genghis Khan and his successors. His choice on weapons, although initially deceiving because of his physical nature, are more often times than not blades rather than fists or guns. He carries a pair of custom butterfly swords at all times (made to be slightly longer than typical) and if he feels the need to be "extra convincing", he will instead wield Bagua Dao. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:14 Red Dogs Triad Members